Nunca lo hubiera imaginado
by RomyKnight
Summary: En la semipenumbra de una noche de invierno el recuerda una de sus tantas "conquistas"........ Si estoy viva, pues hoy aqui de nuevo pero con algo mas serio


Nunca lo hubiera imaginado  
  
Hace frío... el invierno se acerca... lo puedo percibir en la semipenumbra de la noche, además que mas de medio colegio lo comprueba, pues están cayendo enfermos. Esto me recuerda la primera vez que lo hicimos.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hacia mas de 1 hora que lo esperaba... pero el no llegaba.  
  
No sabia si estaba asustado por lo que habíamos hecho la otra noche, ¡No!... lo dudaba, sabía que lo había disfrutado, o al menos eso esperaba, por que para mi había sido bastante agradable.  
  
No quería que el tuviera una idea equivocada de mi, como que soy un impertinente (aunque el ya lo sepa, cabe aclarar) o algo por el estilo...... aunque hay que admitirlo, de haber sido en otras circunstancias nunca me habría fijado en el, ¿pero por que precisamente en el?... ¿Será qué esa mirada tan penetrante me había deslumbrado, o solo qué habría sido el exceso de licor que bebimos juntos esa noche en mi sala común? No lo sabia, pero aunque no me había pasado de la raya disfrute mucho de ese beso y talvez.... el también.  
  
No me quería romper la cabeza, pero la lechuza decía: "a las 01:30 a.m. en el corredor del Gran Comedor" y no a las 03:00, ¿quién se creía que era para hacerme esperar?...... mi madre; yo aun tenía un gran pendiente esa noche, y cabe aclarar que en esos momentos no lo recordaba.  
  
Ya se que antes nos odiábamos a muerte, pero las cosas cambian, sobre todo nuestro trato mutuo; saque la carta que me había dado la bendita lechuza para verificar que no me hubiera equivocado de lugar, aunque lo dudaba.  
  
"Draco:  
  
A la 01:30 a.m. en el corredor del Gran Comedor, tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que paso......... Por favor no faltes"  
  
Me encabrono que no le hubiera puesto su nombre, ¿acaso tenia miedo que la comadreja o la sangre sucia hubieran encontrado la carta y le preguntaran de que hablaba?..... Si de seguro les hubiera soltado todo, ahí que admitirlo con sus amigos no tiene secretos, bueno al menos eso creo; no me percate que el ya había llegado. Se veía bastante gracioso con toda la ropa que traía puesta, parecía que estaba por ir a las montañas.  
  
- Joder Potter que linda la ropa que traes, ¿quién la eligió, el pecoso zanahorio? - cuestione con un tono bastante divertido.  
  
- No estés fregando, más de medio colegio está enfermo y no quiero ser el próximo - me aclaro con rabia en la voz.  
  
- Pero te debería demandar por lo que traes puesto, creme si querías impresionarme no lo estás logrando - le solté - en serio, ¡pareces un oso que ha comido demasiado! - dije con bastante diversión en la voz.  
  
- Malfoy no vine a hablar de moda contigo. - su tono ya no era tan rabioso.  
  
Pero algo no esta bien..... Está nervioso lo podía ver en sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Malfoy?, ¿en serio estas tan nervioso para llamarme por mi apellido, cierto? - lo cuestione sin ninguna clemencia.  
  
- De acuerdo Draco, pero yo soy el único nervioso aquí, ¿verdad?  
  
Mierda, me sigue enojando que tenga razón; mis manos sudaban y para ser sincero no sabía porque, si no era el primer hombre al que besaba, bueno a los demás no solo los besaba.  
  
- Muchas preguntas Potter, me imagino que aun no comprendes porque nos besamos  
  
- .......  
  
- Interpreto tu silencio, y tengo que confesarte que la primera vez me paso lo mismo..... o vamos no me mires así, ¿creíste que eras al primer hombre que he besado?, ¿por quién me tomas Potter? Bueno volviendo donde me quede, se que te gusto tanto como a mi.  
  
- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? - me cuestiono mirándome con desconfianza, como si hubiera dado en el clavo.  
  
- Porque en todo el rato que has estado aquí no has hecho ni el menor esfuerzo para negarlo - le susurre en el oído al momento que unía nuestros labios en un profundo beso.  
  
Al principio luchaba para negar ese beso, pero los entrenamientos de quidditch sirven de algo ¡creanlo!, porque al final logre "domarlo" (por así decirlo). Nos seguimos besando inocentemente hasta que el abrió su boca para dar entrada a mi lengua, recordarlo me dan escalofríos; estuvimos minutos así hasta que la falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos, sus labios estaban mas rosados que de costumbres.  
  
Lo siguiente me sorprendió, pues al momento de volverlo a mirar me di cuenta que todos los abrigos habían desaparecido como por "arte de magia", aunque no le tome tanta importancia en ese momento, pues me comenzaba a dar cuenta que cada vez hacía mas calor en torno a nuestro al rededor. Pude observar esa perfecta espalda ancha y ese abdomen marcado, que ha sido el protagonista en mucho de mis sueños, que hicieron irresistible poder besarlo.  
  
Al parecer Harry (suena extraño, ya que ni siquiera me he acostumbro a llamarlo por su nombre) estaba mas empeñado en quitarme los pantalones que disfrutar cuando le besaba el abdomen, pero como muchos me dicen: "es inevitable caer con tus encanto", el no tardo en ser presa de lo siguiente que hice......... mordí uno de sus pezones haciendo que un gemido ronco saliera de su boca y todo su interés por mis pantalones quedo en un segundo plano.  
  
Puedo decir que era el mejor amante, por ambos de los sexos, que había tenido hasta ese momento..... aunque pensándolo bien Blaise no se quedaba nada atrás, aunque esa es otra historia; la mayoría de las personas con las que me he acostado hasta el día de hoy con solo un "pequeño beso" ya me arrancan la ropa y me convierto en el objeto de sus deseos, jaja aunque admitámoslo, ¿quién no?  
  
No sabía en que momento me había salido mis pensamientos, que cuando recordé estaba a punto de penetrar a Potter, y no se porque demonios me detuve.  
  
- ¿Qué pa.......sa? - me cuestiono todo sudoroso y agitado por el beso que le había dado anteriormente.  
  
- No es nada, solo es...... olvídalo - dios yo mismo me impresiono de poder hablar normalmente hasta en estos momentos, Draco que genial eres.  
  
- ¿No qui....éres se....seguir? - me cuestiono con notable decepción y preocupación.  
  
No hubo necesidad de contestarle, pues el siguiente beso dio indicio a una gama de sensaciones que ni el matar a todos los Weasley me hubiera proporcionado.  
  
Con cada espasmo que le daba, una sensación nueva comenzaba dentro de mi (pero muy dentro) que nunca admitiría estando sobrio. Su rostro desfigurado por el placer es algo de lo que yo me siento totalmente orgulloso.  
  
¿Me pregunto si seré tan bueno en el sexo como acostumbran decirme?.... Pero claro, el gen Malfoy nunca falla eso ya me lo a dicho mucha gente entre ellos el Profesor Snape, aclaro que aun no me he acostado con el, pero siempre que me ve con alguien me dice lo mismo: "¿De cacería Draco?, me recuerdas a tu padre", ¿me pregunto si Snape y mi padre....? ¡No! Eso es algo que de seguro nunca le preguntare.  
  
Ambos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, yo estoy acostumbrado a una ronda de 3 ó 4 veces pero no podía ser exigente pues aunque solo hubiera sido una sola vez; ni en mis mejores o "peores" sueños me hubiera enfocado en Potter como mi conejillo de Indias.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en el Gran Comedor Blaise se me acercó, como de costumbre, pero su cara demostraba bastante rabia.  
  
- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? Pansy y yo estamos muy enfurecidos contigo por no haber llegado a la cita - me reprocho mi mejor amigo.  
  
Ohhh si lo había olvidado se supone que iba a ser un trío muy especial por su cumpleaños, lastima sería para el próximo.  
  
- Escucha Zabini tuve un encuentro cercano con el otro mundo, así que estoy en todo mi derecho - le solté mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Claro que cuando hablo en eso tono conspirador el ya sabe que mi "presa" por fin a caído.  
  
- No se porque tengo la ligera sospecha de que fueron las gemelas Patil, con eso que te siguen hasta en las practicas de quidditch....  
  
- Francamente no es mi intención que adivines así que me voy a desayunar - solté en mi tono habitual - ¡con decirte que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!  
  
- Te juro que no te entiendo.  
  
- Bueno crémelo cuando te lo digo "ni yo mismo me lo hubiera imaginado"  
  
Dirigiéndome a mi lugar de siempre me detuve un momento al ver que Potter entraba con su sequito de siempre, volteé y me sonreí a mi a mi mismo, talvez nuestra relación habría mejorado un poco, ¿no?  
  
*** Siiiiii lo he logrado, me quedo mejor de lo que esperaba, si se pudo, si se pudo ^.^, espero recibir reviews, también acepto tomatazos, virus y de más (pues yo de igual manera se los reenviaré), me agradezco a mi misma por ser tan genial y apoyarme en este fanfic y espero curarme pronto. Bueno cuídense.... STREYA ***  
  
P.D: Si quieren continuación se chingarán un rato, pues tardo mucho en inspirarme.  
  
B)Romina-Hiwatari1 


End file.
